


Goodnight, Robbie

by klaviergavout



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, some good ol' sportarobbie to brighten up the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: "It's well past 8:08 when Robbie Rotten hears the soft hum of an airship overhead, the grating creak of a chute that he's been meaning to tune up for several years, and the loud thump of two feet hitting the floor of his lair. As always, Sportacus sticks the landing."Robbie stays up far too late trying to fix his disguise machine. Sportacus decides to do something about it.





	

A peaceful night in Lazytown is, you'd probably think, the perfect time for Robbie to catch up on some well-needed rest. No annoying children playing outside, no _incredibly_  annoying middle-aged women screaming at the mayor, no noise and no problems, just plain silence. It's everything he could ever want in the daytime, just a good few hours late.

Unfortunately, the master of disguise- as it turns out- is also the master of forgetting to take care of himself, especially when the perfect opportunity to do so should arise. And it's well past 8:08 when Robbie Rotten hears the soft hum of an airship overhead, the grating creak of a chute that he's been meaning to tune up for several years, and the loud thump of two feet hitting the floor of his lair. As always, Sportacus sticks the landing.

"Robbie," he yawns, and his crystal stops pulsing, "you really should go to bed soon."

"Nope. Not doing that." Robbie refuses to turn around and face his annoying-superhero-counterpart-turned-romantic-partner, and stares with tired eyes into the smoke billowing out of the broken disguise machine. "I have a _lot_ of work to do."

"You'll be tired tomorrow!"

"I don't care. Do you think I care? Because I don't care."  
  
"But, Robbie..."

He sighs under his breath at the obvious pity he hears in that voice. It's a curse how benevolent Sportacus is; it always seems to get in the way of his plans, but for some reason his brain seems to think it's adorable, and it makes him feel cared about, and therefore he _hates_ it. He's a _villain!_ Nothing should _ever_ be adorable to him! But that hyperactive sports elf just seems to break every (slightly twisted) moral code he's ever known.

Trying to ignore the fact that the only thing separating the two of them is a section of old blue railing, Robbie presses a piano key over and over, the strangled, broken hiss coming out of the organ pipe becoming increasingly annoying as he goes on. But suddenly he feels warm arms wrap around him and a forehead press gently to his shoulder, and suddenly he feels his index finger stop mid-air. Silence.

"It's way past 8:08..."

"I don't care. I'm not going to sleep until I fix this." But there's a small smile starting on his face now, and he's leaning back a little, physically feeling himself relax. Damned therapeutic elves. "I'm not going to sleep," he repeats, and lets empty hands fall loose to his sides.

"Rest is important, Robbie. It helps you regain energy for tomorrow."

He scoffs at that. "You want me to get some _energy?_ Can't I just eat ten apples and be done with it?"

"No."

Robbie flings his arms out. "But you do that _all the time!_ "

"It's different for me, you know that." Unlike his villain, Sportacus can't ever hide a smile. "Come on, Robbie, it's really late."

"But I need to fix my machine. _Now._ " His frown returns, chin jutting forward. "I can't use my disguises if I can't get them _out._ " He gives it a sharp kick out of spite, and it splutters angrily back at him.

"That's all the more reason to sleep now, Robbie," says a soothing voice buried into his waistcoat. "You can wake up in the morning and carry on as usual. Maybe when you're not so tired, you'll work better." And he lifts up a hand to gesture at the fetid smoke, smirking into silk.

Robbie gasps in mock offence, and Sportacus chuckles from behind him.

"For a hero, Sportaflop, you really know how to cut deep, you know that?"

"Mm-hm."

Robbie turns around with a small smile, rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll get some sleep. But only for a few hours!" He stabs a finger in the air just to accentuate his point, and Sportacus feels happy relief course through him.

"Great!" He claps his hands together and grins, victorious.

But then there's total silence.

Both of them just stare into each other's eyes, still and quiet.

Neither says a single word.  
  
A minute or so later Sportacus rocks on his heels, not wanting to stay completely motionless, and not liking the awkwardness of this silence much either. "Well. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where? I thought you said it was time to--"

Sportacus points upward, and the hum of the airship is apparent to him once more.

"Oh. That! Yes. Of course. I'm ready to go. Yes. That."

In a clumsy, embarrassed rush to get to the exit, Robbie trips over the old blue railing and falls flat on his face; lifting an unharmed and unamused Robbie Rotten to his feet, Sportacus has to stop himself from laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, I'm staying up way past 8:08 to post this here. I'm tired, but hey, I want to get this posted tonight. Why is Robbie always so relatable?
> 
> By the way, just a note: early on in the fic I mention Sport's crystal 'pulsing' even though Robbie isn't really in trouble at all. To explain: it comes from a headcanon I have where, just like when it beeps to alert him to any trouble, his crystal gently pulses if someone needs help but isn't in direct danger- so for instance, if they need a shoulder to cry on for a while, some friendly encouragement, or just a bit of motivation to go to bed at a decent time. I'd bet all my money it pulses a hell of a lot thanks to our friendly neighbourhood villain here.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this little drabble! I really do love writing for the Lazytown community. You guys are the best.


End file.
